Your Everything
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: Lily Evans is woken up at an unholy hour to hear James Potter sing his little heart out.


Disclaimer: I just heard this song on the radio and this idea has popped into my little brain and I can't write MeOW in peace until I finish this one- shot! I do not own the song Everything You Want. Vertical Horizon does, lucky ducklings.

* * *

Your Everything

* * *

**This font is the present**

This font is Lily's memories.

* * *

"**Miss Lily Evans! Kama begs miss to wake up! It is of the most urgency miss!" **

**Ugh? Do darest waketh me at such an unholy hour?**

"**Kama begs miss to wake up. Kama insists upon it!" Right, Kama. I scrunch up my face. I can feel deep down in my bones that it is very early in the morning. I'm slow in the mornings.**

"**What (yawn) time is it?" My voice is really heavy with sleep. I was having a lovely dream too. Pink bunnies and chocolate banana sundaes. Drool, drool. I squeeze Madam Binky closer to my body. Madam Binky is my pink stuffed bunny that Petunia bought for me with her own allowance when I was 8. She's a bit worn but soft as ever. I squeeze her under my chin as I squint at the house elf hopping up and down in front of my face. **

"**It is 4:30 in the morning Miss Lily Evans. Now Kama insists you wake up at once! There's something you need to see!" **

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

"**What… is so important at 4:30 in the morning Kama?" I roll onto my back, wincing as my back cracks. Around me Alice and Catherine are snoring away in their dreams of pink bunnies and chocolate sundaies, or whatever it is they dream about. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice is dreaming about Frank and Catherine's dreaming about pickles and pudding. "I'm sure it can wait until a decent hour Kama. 9 or 10:00." I pull my blankets up to my chin only to have them ripped away from me.**

"**No, no, no! Miss must get up at once! Kama is most insistant! Master Potter, Master Black, and Master Lupin are most insi-" I bolt up at the mentioning of the Mauraders. With them, doom is not too far away. No more sleepiness for me. Those guys may be my best friends but they shall have to suffer a painful death for my sleep deprivitation.**

**I swing my legs over my bed, my sock feet resting on the cold stone. I feel Kama survey my PJs which consists of a yellow tank top and black PJ pants that have smiley faces on them. They shall smile for me. I am pouting as Kama reaches up and grasps my finger. My hair falls over half my face as I have to bend down in order for the little elf to lead me downstairs to the Gryffindor common room so I'm being lead around half blind. I would push it away but Madam Binky is still tucked under my chin and sadly I'm out of hands! It's a very serious problem. But I've got a bigger one to deal with right now.**

**James Potter and Sirius Black are the pranksters in Hogwarts. They are loud and obnoxious and… funny. I'll willingly admit it. I used to hate these two until they decided 'hey let's befriend Lily Evans so she won't get mad at us for pulling absolutely funny pranks against evil Slytherins and all peoples who are evil!' Sadly, they have charmed me into their group.**

**Remus Lupin is the evil mastermind of all pranks. Teachers think he's responsible and innocent but I've seen past his innocent farce! He may be quiet but that's all he's got going for him on the innocence scale!**

**I nearly trip over a step as we enter the common room. "What have they doing Kama?" She ignores me and leads me to a couch.**

"**Kama asks" More like commands. "Miss to sit now. Miss shall see soon enough." I shove my hair out of my face to find the three Mauraders in front of me.**

"**Thanks Kama."**

"**Kama is pleased to help Master Potter." She disappears with a pop. I wish I could pop. It would make mornings so much easier.**

**Sirius Black is sitting on my far left behind a drum set. On my far right, Remus Lupin has a keyboard, and right in front of me with a smirk on his face is James Potter with a guitar and a microphone. James Potter, my nemesis through year 1-3, my friend in 4****th**** year, and now my secret crush and best friend in 6****th**** year. His hair is sticking up more than ever, falling in front of his brown eyes in a sexy fashion. "Morning my love." **

**I frown lightly. He's hasn't ever called me such endearments. Unless you count 'fuzzy head', 'scrawney' or 'freckled snout' as endearments and he hasn't referred to me as those **_**endearments**_** since 4****th**** year. I keep Madam Binky tucked under my chin, eyeing the three suspiciously.**

"**James, what's going on?" I'm panicking. I'm really panicking. My face is cold… I'm feeling antsy… I'm hyperventilating… panicking panicking panicking!!!!!!!!!**

"**I'm tired of waiting Lily." Waiting? He's waiting? What does he want me to tell him? That I can't dance? Admit I'm not a bad singer in the shower? Spill my guts out? What!?!**

"**Waiting… waiting for wha-?"**

**James starts strumming his guitar, Sirius quickly slipping into a quick very loud beat, and Remus played a few keys on the key board, sending an electric sound through out the common room.**

"**You know you guys are going to wake everyone in Gryffindor Tower up?!" I yell. I am choking Madam Binky to death here people! I'm scared! Shoot, why didn't I bring my wand with me!? I could've silenced these bozos instaneously! Then it would be Super Lily who has saved eeryone's sleep! They're ignoring me! They're ignor-**

"_Somewhere there's speaking it's already coming in_

"_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

"_You never could get it unless you were fed it_

"_Now you're here and you don't know why."_

* * *

**4TH YEAR**

"Go away you guys." I slump in front of my cereal bowl. It is 8:00 in the morning. It's far too early for breakfast. We all should still be in bed until noon. Then I'd study like mad and be very smart and everyone will love me because of my smartness because then I'd be awake and ready to learn some knowledge! The Maruaders have surrounded me, grinning like Christmas had finally come.

"Lily! You will not guess what we've just done! You'll never guess in a million years! Never in a mill-" I rise an eyebrow at Sirius' excited tone. He's far too perky. I want food. "Lily! You need to guess!" I've got me a lovely bunch of coconuts… I don't like coconuts. I drank coconut milk once, completely disgusting. I like strawberries. They're so sweet and burst in your mouth at exactly the right time.

Wha? I hate guessing!

Ugh. "Naw, I don't wanna guess." I shovel cheerios into my mouth, resting my cheek on my other hand. Sirius is like a little puppy with a bone here.

"Lily!" He whines. "You need to-"

"We need your homework for Potions." James interrupts. Potions is our next class. Our essays are due today. It took me 4 hours last night. Potions is like cooking. If you mess up the potion, you have a hell of a mess to clean up afterwards. I want cereal.

"Fine take it. Now go away!" Leave me in peace! With my cheerios.

"Black! Potter!" McGonnagal yells across the Hall. The two grin at each other before rising from their seats and departing.

"Sorry Lily, we'll have to decline your lovely offer. Maybe next time."

I grunt as they leave. Remus slides beside me. "You do realize they wanted your essay."

I frown at him. "Huh?" What guys?

"_But under skinned knees and the skid marks,_

"_Past the places where you used to learn,_

"_You howl and listen, listen and wait for the_

"_Echoes of angels who won't return."_

* * *

**5TH YEAR**

"James! There is a reason I don't fly!" I screech as we go higher in the air. I'm wearing a helmet, shin, knee, and a chest pad for protection. For the past 2 hours, James has been trying to get me to fly solo before heaving a sigh and swooping me into the air unawares! I've wrapped my arms around James, a very difficult task when he's behind me but I have mangaged. The idiot chuckles in my ear.

"Calm down Lily. Don't you trust me?" Hell no! I wonder if I can see Grandpa Morris. We're close enough to heaven the way James flies.

"Hell no! If humans were meant to fly, we'd have been born with wings! I don't like flying! I'll fall!" I press my eyes together tightly. I want Madam Binky!

James' arms tighten around me, his face pressed against my neck and cheek. "Lily, open your eyes." No! You can't make me! "Please." Okay, so maybe he can…

I bite my lip before opening my eyes. We're circling the lake right now. The setting sun is making the lake bleed pink, purple, and blue. It's beautiful. I breathe in deeply, relaxing my arms around James. "Oooo, pretty!" I turn to look at his face. " Now put me down!"

**James' brown eyes do not leave my face. He's got a really good voice. Remus' and Sirius' voice join in the background.**

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need,_

"_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

"_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

"_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."_

* * *

**6TH YEAR**

Tyler Daniels is the ideal boyfriend. Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, breathtaking smile, muscley, and 6"0. His teeth are pearly white. He gives me a red rose out of the blue all the time and has memorized Shakespeare quotes. Tyler's such a romantic. A wink from him sends all girls into a swoon. The only problem? He's been scared off by James, Sirius, and Remus.

The three swarm me all the time.

"I can't be with a girl who has three bodyguards watching my every move!" Tyler throws his hands up in the air. I shrug my shoulders.

"The Maruaders are part of the deal Tyler. They're good guys."

Tyler throws me a look of disgust before stomping away. "I can't even kiss you with those three idiots watching us! I don't need an audience!"

Sirius frowns. "He needs to learn some manners." We watch Tyler run as Sirius throws spell after spell after him, begging for mercy.

James wraps an arm around my waist as Remus wraps one around my shoulders. "He's not worth your spit Lily." Remus nods in affirmation.

I wrap my arms around their waists. "Yeah I suppose so." I don't really care. The three of us cackle as Sirius hoists Tyler up and drops him in the lake. It's been a pretty good day.

**No guy has ever been able to put up with the Maurader's protective ways. I like watching their reactions as the guys pressure them. My one and only will be able to stand the pressure.**

**So far no one ever has.**

"_You're waiting for someone to put you together_

"_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

"_There's always_ _another wound to discover_

_"There's always something more you wish he'd say."_

* * *

**4TH YEAR**

"Lily?" Grrrrrrrrr.

"Go away Remus." I'm angrily muffling into my pillow where my face is currently buried. Guess what? Remus doesn't go away. Instead he decides to sit on my bed and rub my back soothingly. Stupid comforting Moony. That's right, I know all about his dirty little secret! "What part of 'go away Remus' do you not understand?"

Remus continues rubbing my back. "You shouldn't pay any heed to Malfoy and his cronies Lily. He's nothing but a pure blooded jackass." I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't care about what Malfoy says Moony." I've been called inferior and a mudblood quite a few times. It doesn't hurt me like it used to.

There's a silence before Remus hmms.

"Hmmm. It's what Snivellous didn't say." Before I'd admonish him for calling Sev that ridiculous name. That was before he became one of Lucius Mafloy's cronies.

I raise my face from my pillow. "He and I used to be best friends and now… I expect cruelties from Malfoy but not from-"

"Don't even say his name Lily. He's not worth mentioning." I nod. Rolling over on my back, I squeeze Remus' hand.

"Where's Prongs and Padfoot?"

Remus grins. "Hexing Malfoy and his cronies into ants and attempting to squish them. We decided it best if I came to check up on you." Aaah how sweet?

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need,_

"He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

"_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

"_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."_

**I watch James shake his hair out of his eyes, his face scrunched in complete concentration and ignoring the sleepy and grumpy crowd that has gathered around us. I ease my grip on Madam Binky. This is so sweet of them.**

"_But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind,_

"_It's only what you're asking for,_

"_And you'll be just fine with all of your time,_

"_It's only what you're waiting for."_

* * *

**6TH YEAR**

I raise my glass of butter beer along with the guys in Madam Rosmertas. Glancing around our booth, I see couples talking to each other, laughing with each other, and some exchanging spit. I don't envy them. I've got my guys… oh sick, Sirius is now lip locking with his newest flavour Lydia? Linda? Or whoever the hell she is. Remus and James roll their eyes, downing their drinks.

"_Out of the island into the highway,_

"_Past the places where you might have turned,_

"_You never did notice but you still hide away_

"_The anger of angels who won't return."_

* * *

**6TH YEAR**

"Lily, watcha doin out here all by your lonesome?" I smile, not bothering to open my eyes as James settles himself against the tree beside me.

"Just thinking James. Just thinking." Sometimes a girl just needs to get away.

He shuffles in his seat, at a loss as to what to say. "Well, don't think too hard. It'll hurt your little brain."

"I'm touched by your concern."

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need,_

"He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

"_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

"_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."_

**Who knew Sirius and Remus had such good voices!**

**James smiles at me, sweat trickling down his forehead as he jams on his guitar for all he's worth. Nobody had ever done this for me before. It's quite romantic. Bah! Who am I kidding? I'm the romantic sap here! And he knows! He knows I'm drinking all of this in! Suddenly he closes his eyes and sings for all he's worth.**

"_I am everything you want, I am everything you need,_

"_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

"_I say all the right things at exactly the right time,_

"_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why,_

_"And I don't know why, why? Why? And I don't know."_

James standing up for me.

James comforting me.

James laughing with me.

James dragging me all over Hogsmeade.

James getting me to dance at parties.

James loving me.

**How come I've never noticed? James is my everything! **

"**And I don't know…" James' voice drifts off. Everyone is waiting with abaited breath. I tuck Madam Binky close to me as I rise from the couch and stand in front of James. **

**His face is apprehensive now, awaiting my next move. I grin at Remus and Sirius before slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. Pulling James' face close to mine, I whisper against his mouth. "You are everything I want, you are everything I need, you are everything inside of me that I wish I could be. You say all the right things at exactly the right time, but you mean something to me." **

**James grins before heavily pressing his lips against mine. Madam Binky now lays on the floor forgotten.**

* * *

_Whew! I am currently hiding under a blanket so my parents don't here my typing at 12:10 on a Thursday morning! I shall post this and then sleep! Good night my dearies, this is my 1st one- shot!_


End file.
